The invention relates to a lubrication and scavenge system. In particular it concerns a lubrication and scavenge system for a rolling element bearing arrangement in a gas turbine engine.
An oil system provides lubrication, cooling and corrosion protection for numerous internal components. In general, gas turbine engines employ a self-contained recirculatory oil system that distributes oil from an oil tank under pressure to bearing chambers and other components throughout the engine. Once the oil has performed its immediate function it falls into a collection volume and is returned to the oil tank by scavenge pumps. Gravity plays some part in the collection process and engine designs must ensure avoid, irrespective of engine orientation, spaces which prevent oil being picked-up by the scavenge pumps. In extreme circumstances this can interrupt recirculation of the oil and lead to oil starvation. The present invention has for an objection to maintain an oil recirculation path in all circumstances.
The use of lubricant scavenge systems in gas turbine engines in which lubricating oil is collected and pumped back to an oil reservoir has been long established practice. GB Patent No 774,197 issued to power jets (Research and Development) Limited published in 1957 described a gas turbine lubrication system including an oil scavenge pump having a rotor